legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S7 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen running after the flying Nevermore) Blake H: Hope this works! Alex: It has to Blake! Miles: If this doesn't take us to Strong, nothing will! Erin: Hey maybe Pug will get lucky and find him. Jack: Yeah no way is he gonna find him. Erin: Dude you saw how determined he is to find "Erin". Give him a little credit. Jack: Hmph. Blake H: Let's just follow the Nevermore for now. At least we might be able to find Strong this way. (The Nevermore soon makes a perch near a cave) Izuku: Hey its stopping! (The heroes all stop outside the cave) Nevermore: *Screech* Blake H: I think this is it. Yuri: My scans are picking up some life forms in the cave Momo: Any Targhuls? Yuri: I can't tell. Momo: Hmm. Miles: That can't be good. Blake H: Let's just check it out. (The heroes all step into the cave) Alex: Might be best if we go in as a small group. Erin: Yeah too narrow for all of us. Blake H: Hmm... (Blake looks at the heroes) Blake H: Jaune, Jason, Nora, come with me. Nora: Oh boy you got it! Alex: We'll wait out here for anyone who come running by. Blake H: Right. Jason: Be careful out here guys! Alex: Same to you! (The four go and head inside the cave) Blake H: And in we go. Nora: Oh man cave adventure! Jaune: I've had bad luck with caves... Jason: What happened? Jaune: You don't wanna know... Jason: Oh. Blake H: Jason keep that eye open. We might need it. Jason: Okay! (Blake continues to look around) Blake H: Hmmm.... I can't see any- !! (Suddenly the 4 see Strong) Strong: Well surprise surprise. Jaune: There he is! Blake H: Strong... Strong: WHat are you doing wasting time going after me? Don't you have an army to raise? A villain to beat? A universe to save? Blake H: Yeah. But I've also got a cocky little traitor causing trouble for my nest. Strong: Well think about this: While you waste time going after me, Grimoire could be at this very moment amassing a massive attack and you could might not even know about it. How's that sound? Blake H: What...? Strong: You heard me. Jaune: You talked? Strong: Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I'll let that rattle your brains for a bit. Meantime, I gotta go. Blake H: Oh no you don't! Strong: You sure you wanna come after me? "Erin" is in pretty bad shape right now deeper in the cave. Blake H: *Growls* Strong: Now then, I have to go if that's okay with you. Better hurry before the Beowolves get her! *Evil laugh and runs off* Jaune: Guys come on new have to save her! (The 4 rush deeper into a cave. They get to an open area) Nora: ERIN WE'RE HERE! (But they see badly put together dummy) Blake H: Thaaaat's…. Not Erin. Jason:... Its a trap right? Jaune: Yep. Blake H: Goddammit! (The dummy explodes. Suddenly Strong appears behind them) Strong: Of course that wasn't Erin! I'm not done messing with you lot yet! Oh and uh by the way? The cave is gonna explode. Better hurry and get out. *Laughs and leaves* Jaune: Explode?! Jason: Crap we need to go! (The 4 quickly make a break for it as random explosions occur though the cave) Jaune: I HATE CAVES NOW!! Nora: COME ON MOVE THOSE LEGS BOYS!!! Jason: I'M TRYING!!! Blake H: I am gonna KILL Strong next we see him! (The 4 soon jump out of the cave entrance as it explodes and collapses) Jason: WHOA!! Nora: Oh man we almost died back there! (The Defenders run up) Erin: Guys!? What happened!? Blake H: *Gets up* It was another trap!! Jason: Strong blew the cave! Alex: Was Erin in there?! Jason: No! Zulu: Seriously?! Miles: Man this guy is more clever then I gave him credit for. I thought he was just some dumb tough guy. Slimer: He's also a real jerk. You should have seen how mean he was when he threw us in that jail back at that nest on Remnant. Batty: He was awful... Blake H: Well don't worry everyone. We're gonna get him for this. Charlie: How? We don't know where he is. Jessica: Yeah he could be any where on this world by now. Blake H: Well then we'll search everywhere on this world until then. Erin: I am NOT searching in anywhere with flowers, I'm telling you all that right now. Jack: Awww man... Erin: You heard me Jack. Jack: I know.... Blake H: Well, let's go back down to the old manor. Shall we? Zulu: Oh yeah! Ghost time! Raynell: *Sigh* Oh you. Zulu: *Giggle* Alex: Well, let's go find it guys! (The heroes nod and run off to find the old manor base) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts